


My Affliction.

by AlecWrites



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Impact Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlecWrites/pseuds/AlecWrites
Summary: this is day 9 of kinkmas 2020couldn't write day 8please enjoy my guilty pleasure
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	My Affliction.

**Author's Note:**

> this is day 9 of kinkmas 2020  
> couldn't write day 8   
> please enjoy my guilty pleasure

Really, if you asked he would say no. Because he hasn’t really been thinking about that much. He did crave the feeling though. Having felt it before. The intensity of hit and the comfort it brought to completely surrender himself to someone. Not to feel like he needed to be in control. Total stranger or partner, Sugawara couldn’t care. All he knew was he went through his workday, he wanted it. Craved it. So he would do anything in his power to get it. 

Sugawara didn’t really know how to contact people who were strictly in the...hit it and quit it type of business. He just wanted...what he wanted. He asked a few of his friends, the ones he was really close to if they knew anyone or anything like that. A number or website that he could contact to set up some kind of appointment. Thank the lord that Sugawara did in fact have a risque friend, didn’t everyone? Tooru gave him a number, to an agency that he never specified if he used it or not. And Sugawara didn’t ask questions. 

When the weekend hit the male called the number. Sugawara gave the information confidently. He had been waiting and craving for days, weeks, so much time. He needed to feel this release. 

“No problem, can I have an address please?”

Sugawara gave them his address and then he had to wait. 

The waiting was the worst part. He sat in his bedroom in torturous anticipation, if he thought hard enough he could almost feel the pleasant stinging pain on his behind. Even on his face, it made him hot all over. 

The knock on the door started him and Sugawara ran to the door and swung it open. A short-ish buff male with a small duffle bag was on the other side. “Sugawara-san?” He said in a gruff voice. Sugawara smiled. “I’m Iwaizumi, may I come in?” He asked nicely and Sugawara stepped away from the front door to usher him in. 

“Is there anything we need to discuss before we get started?” He asked kindly, setting his bag down on the living room floor. 

“No, as long as you stop when I say stop and wait when I say wait, that’s all I need,” Sugawara explained as he joined him in the living room. Iwaizumi gave him one swift nod before sitting down on Sugawara’s couch. He looked up at the other and patted his knee. Sugawara went red instantly and moved to lay himself across Iwaizumi’s lap. The distance was basically perfect, his knees on the floor and his arms out in front of him. 

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything. But he felt a hard hot hand begin to grope his behind. With smooth and comforting hands Iwaizumi curled his fingers into the waistband of Sugawara’s bottoms and pulled at them. They slid down his thighs and fell around his knees. Sugawara made a small groaning noise, he already felt excited by the simple scrap of Iwaizumi’s hand. Gently, slowly, Iwaizumi rubbed circles into Sugawara’s ass. And when Iwaizumi’s hand disappeared and slapped against him only moments later, he gasped. It was soft, not nearly as hard as Sugawara could take but Iwaizumi didn’t know that. 

“Good?” Iwaizumi checked.

“Yes, you can go harder.” Sugawara encouraged. Iwaizumi didn’t react, he just rubbed against Sugawara’s behind again. He hand came across the skin of his ass once again and Sugawara yelped with pleasure. The burn was small, barely starting, he craved to feel the heat spread all across his bottom. “Good.” Sugawara comments. And Iwaizumi smack his ass again, this time with the same pressure but a little quicker. The next few hits come quickly, hard and full against his ass. It’s almost like Iwaizumi himself is enjoying this. 

“You’re getting red.” Iwaizumi comments as he soothes his hand around the other's ass. 

“Good,” Sugawara says again, he wants to be red. He wants his skin to break slightly by this man's hand. He can feel his hard-on pressing against Iwaizumi’s leg but neither of them comments. 

“Would you like me to use a paddle?” Iwaizumi suggests. 

“Yes,” Sugawara says breathlessly. He shifts so that he sits back on his legs, kneeling on the floor. Iwaizumi shifts Sugawara’s coffee table away from the center of the living room. 

“Lay across the couch.” Iwaizumi demands and Sugawara bends over the couch, his knees hitting against the bottom as he does so. He rests his hand and back onto the couch cushion and waits for Iwaizumi. “Wood, rubber, or plastic?” Iwaizumi asks.

“Wood,” Sugawara answers easily. The sound of Iwaizumi’s duffle bag zipping surprises Sugawara in a good way that makes him shudder. He smiles when Iwaizumi’s warm hand touches Sugawara’s lower back. Slowly, very slowly, Iwaizumi moves the paddle against his skin, familiarizing Sugawara with the wood. On a swift count of three Iwaizumi hits him with the paddle. Sugawara cried out in pain, but it was so good. Sugawara was getting exactly what he needed. The wood was harsh against his skin, and he felt from the touch that it was smooth, with no risk of splinters. He could tell that Iwaizumi was an expert and he appreciated the skill.

At another count of the three Hajime hit him again, and then he counted again, and again, and each count accompanied by the smooth burning of his skin. It was hot and hard and he almost wanted to cry. “Wait.” Sugawara gasped and Iwaizumi placed the paddle on the floor beside them. He sat up for a moment, giving his back a good stretch and taking large breaths. 

“Everything okay so far?” 

“Yes.” Sugawara smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Good.” Iwaizumi smirked lightly and Sugawara was glad, as weird as it was, that they were both enjoying this. Sugawara laid back down against the couch. 

“I want you to give me about ten, really good, really hard hits with just your hand, and I think we’ll be done.” 

“Okay.” Iwaizumi says, sitting up and repositioning himself. Sugawara could hear Iwaizumi take a deep breath before hitting him hard. “One.” Iwaizumi says roughly, and Sugawara repeats it back to him. He can always hear the way that Iwaizumi reels back. His hand hits against him again. “Two.”

“Two,” Sugawara says in a hoarse voice. The next couple of hits come in quick, but the pressure is still hard and  _ good _ . 

“Three, four, five.” 

Sugawara repeated him weakly, his arms felt like noodles and his ass burned. “Five more,” Sugawara said.

“Six.” Iwaizumi hit him a little bit harder. His hand must have stung.

“Seven.” 

“Eight.” Iwaizumi said roughly, breath coming in hot on his breath, Sugawara repeated it after him. 

“Nine.”

“Ten.” They both took a large exhale. As if they were tired or relieved, Sugawara slumped. It was perfect. He hurt, and he hurt so well. 

“Thank you,” Sugawara said kindly, he slumped to the floor and sat to face him grabbing his shorts. 

“My pleasure.” Iwaizumi smirks at him. Dragging his duffle bag over and cleaning it before putting it back in the bag.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!! 
> 
> -alec


End file.
